All That Jazz
by My-Lonely-Little-World
Summary: Things at Ouran's Host Club have just been pleasantly disrupted as Haruhi joins the ranks, but what will this newcomer have to offer the group? Surprisingly, a lot. Watch this newbie's struggle to enter the Host Club's tightly knit family. They already have quite the advantage, but that's beside the point.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Unbeknownst to Ouran, a mysterious figure was making their way through the currently abandoned halls. The only indication being soft clicks as the hooded silhouette walked with the ease and grace that only years of training could achieve. However, these almost nonexistent clicks were drowned out by sound radiating from occupied rooms throughout the hall.

Suddenly, the unidentified being stopped in front of a set of doors, breathed deeply to prepare for what lies ahead, and pushed the double entrance open. The people inside stopped their respective actions and curiously turned their focus as the doors parted. However, after a quick look, the room turned back uninterested and clearly disappointed; a single set of cold, calculating eyes was kept on the newcomer. The unidentified figure glanced around curiously, allowing the doors behind them to close with a soft click, before furrowing their unseen but still perfectly arched eyebrows. A soft sigh fell from their lips as they turned to leave, completely disregarding the room's contents.

Before they could grab the doors' handles, they sprung wide open again. This time, an audience of squeals was heard as two people appeared through the entry. The new beings drew and kept the room's attention, something the prior person had failed at. A glance down at the form in front of them rendered the new attendees shocked in place. Underneath the hood, a soft laugh sounded as two small breaths were drawn, eyes widened, and a mouth opened to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

A quick hush and gesture towards the rest of the room stopped the two from revealing the unnamed character. Rather, they glanced at the two beings in front and motioned for them to follow. Completely forgetting their obligations, the two followed willingly. After a while of silent walking, one couldn't remain quiet any longer.

Kimi's POV

"Kimi?" The short blonde asked.

An inquisitive hum followed as I hopped up onto a slightly higher walkway and walked, balancing with my arms held outward.

"Why are you here?" He continued. I stopped my balancing act and turned back to look at the both of them with my head tilted slightly.

"I quit training. I really missed you guys, Honey." Beneath my hood, I beamed at him and his tall counterpart. Mori made a noise of agreement while Honey tackled me. Our hug lasted for a few moments.

Afterwards, Honey frowned slightly before reaching up and pushing my hood down. I took the message and fully removed the hoodie. My bright red hair slowly billowed out of its confinement before settling against my back and chest. Honey smiled widely as my face was revealed.

"Honey…should we go back? I have a feeling your friends are quite curious. They ignored me before but seeing me leave with you will raise questions." I prompted. Honey nodded slightly, disappointed to finish his alone time with the, currently, redheaded girl he knows and loves but clambered aboard Mori without complaint.

With that, the trio made their way back to the music room. The walk back was much quieter than I remembered. Reaching the doors, Mori pushed them open and walked in, me behind him. As I glanced around again, the room seemed much emptier. Where had all those chattering girls gone?

As I was pondering the thought, a black headed boy settled in a corner of the room spoke up from his laptop.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai. Please do not make a habit of abandoning club hours. You cost us a lot of potential profit today."

"Sorry Kyo-chan! We weren't expecting such a surprise today!" Honey replied, unfazed by the tone the speaker held. With that, a blonde and two true redheads appeared in front of Mori and Honey. Apparently, I was too well hidden behind Mori's large frame because they did not look towards me.

"Yeah, who was that weirdo you guys left with? Where are they now?" The twins inquired. I frowned slightly choosing to make my presence known now.

"That weirdo is still here, thank you very much." I replied cooly as I stepped around Mori. The room seemed awestruck for a moment as they took in my appearance. The blonde boy with purple eyes seemed to recover fastest and took my hand in his as he presented a red rose.

"Well hello beautiful Princess. My name is Tamaki Souh. And yours is?" He asked. Sliding my hand out of his grasp, I answered simply.

"Kimi." This seemed to interest the black haired boy from before as he continued typing away in his corner. However, while I glanced at him, the golden-eyed twins had snuck up behind me and looped their arms with mine.

"Look Haruhi! A new toy!" They chorused. I frowned slightly, looking towards Honey who only shrugged and continued eating cake. Apparently, he had somehow disappeared from the room and reappeared with cake without me noticing.

"Haruhi~ Look how cute she is~" My redheaded tormentors continued. I rolled my eyes and sighed, looking at Honey and Mori for help. However my pleas were ignored as Mori fetched Honey some more cake. My attention shifted as the twins wrapped their arms around my waist and Tamaki screeched something about demonic spawns and a damsel in distress. Apparently, the twins continuing their free touching was upsetting Mori so he picked me up and set me in a chair by Honey and Usa-chan.

"Mori-senpai?" Blondie and the twins stared at him with wide eyes. I should really learn their names. Before I could ask, the brunette girl earlier referred to as Haruhi spoke up.

"You guys should really stop harassing her. It's obvious she's not a customer." At this point she turned to me, "Although I am curious as to why you're here then. But anyway, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Those are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Blonde is Tamaki as he introduced and Kyoya Ootori is over there on his laptop." She smiled pleasantly. I nodded slightly to this new information. I wonder why she's wearing the boy's uniform.

This seemed to knock some sense into the others as they, once again, turned to look at me. I opened my mouth to speak but Kyoya beat me to it.

"Kimi. Age 16. Height 5'7. Athletic. Pursuer of most entertainment related fields. No medical conditions known as of yet. And an unofficial addition to the Haninozuka household." Kyoya rattled this off with ease and confidence that made me frown slightly. Oh well. He was right after all.

Instead of commenting, I choose to accept Mori's silent question and was soon eating a piece of cake. As I was chewing my strawberry, I felt my chair turn and as the Hitachiin brothers bent over me, heads tilted as though analyzing me in deep thought.

"You look familiar" they mused aloud, ignoring Haruhi and Tamaki's reprimands.

"I would hope so! Mi-chan is becoming quite famous!" Honey responded excitedly. I smiled at him. Honey has always been closer to me than my actual family. As though he could read my mind, Kyoya glanced at me.

"Kimi-san, what happened to your actual family?"

"There is a time and place for discussing my past, Kyoya-san. Unfortunately, it is not now or in a room full of strangers and my new family." I responded evenly. Some people are just too curious for their own good. Apparently he is one of them.

Pushing aside the obvious tension in the room, the Hitachiin siblings pulled me so I stood and proceeded to circle me like hawks.

Twin's POV

We circled around Kimi slowly, taking in her long fire red hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. Her body was petite with a noticeable but not overly enhanced bust, slight curves, and a generous backside. Apparently she's famous but we've never seen her before…or have we? We just can't seem to recognize her.

Kimi's POV

"Famous? You don't look like anyone famous." At this, I glanced down at my attire and frowned. I wasn't exactly dressed to impress, but I didn't think I looked awful. I suppose I shouldn't expect much since I'm wearing some black leggings, a simple light blue dress, and ankle boots. My frown disappeared once they continued speaking.

"I thought everyone famous here attended Ouran. But you're not in the uniform."

"That's because I just moved back from Chicago. I was attending a training camp." Suddenly, Tamaki had grabbed my shoulders and was shaking me.

"TRAINING CAMP? FOR CRIMINALS?" He shouted as he glanced back Haruhi. "Daddy must protect his daughter! Haruhi! You are forbidden to speak to this criminal!"

Haruhi sighed and grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him away from me. I shook my head slightly, clearing the stars from my vision.

"Mi-chan was attending a dancing training camp, Tama-chan. Mi-chan isn't a criminal." Honey frowned softly as he spoke, more disapproving than upset. "Mi-chan loves to dance and she's amazing at it." Honey's frown disappeared as he smiled up at me. I smiled back and ruffled his hair slightly as he hugged his beloved Usa-chan.

"Wait…you're a famous dancer?"

 **Sorry to leave it here everyone. I hope you guys will give this an honest shot. The first few chapters may be a bit less exciting just so I can introduce Kimi, figure things out, and establish her connections with everyone before launching into the anime episodes. The first episode usage will actually be the second one. I may post more frequently at first to go ahead and get rid of the character building chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Wait…you're a famous dancer?"_

Kimi's POV

I turned to Kyoya to respond. The others seemed shocked that he asked. After all, he spouted off a bunch of facts about me earlier. His research should have shown more.

"I suppose I am. Well…at least within the dancing community. No one else seems to recognize me." Kyoya nodded contently and started writing away in a black journal. I wonder what he was thinking. I was pulled away from my thoughts as the twins grabbed me once more.

"Dance for us~! Dance for us, toy~!" I glared at them halfheartedly. However, that quickly turned into a laugh as they spun me around, gracefully dodging Tamaki's attempts to free me. I twirled slightly before pulling away to stand by Honey, Mori, and Haruhi, smiling brightly. Mori glanced down at me and pat my head softly. Kyoya cleared his throat unnecessarily and smiled at me. His smile seemed forced though.

"Kimi-san, if you wouldn't mind, we're having a ball soon and would much appreciate your talents." Kyoya requested. I contemplated my options. I suppose I should make my entrance back a big one, but I had intended to resume teaching at my old dance studio.

After a moment of thinking, I nodded at him as my eyes glazed over, thinking of potential dancing routines, while I chewed on my bottom lip. As expected, the twins cheered and attempted to grab me once again. I sidestepped their arms and started towards the exit.

"Sorry everyone but I should start preparing. I couldn't live with myself if I embarrassed myself and was unable to meet your expectations." I bowed respectfully at the room. "I hope to see you all soon." And with that, Honey, Mori, and I left.

~Later that week~

It has been three days since I met Honey and Mori's club. I wanted to go back and see them again, but I had to fix my room and unpack. I suppose I could have let the maids do it, but I haven't adjusted back yet. After all I had spent a good deal of time in an apartment by myself. I actually enjoyed doing some things myself.

My free time was spent choreographing my upcoming performance. However, nothing was working. Honey had passed along the message that I would be dancing to distract the guests and give the hosts a break while some attended to other matters. As curious as I was, I didn't push for details. I had to do something memorable.

I got up off the floor and headed to my room. Maybe I just needed to calm down and be patient. Yeah…I'll just stop dancing for the day and relax.

A chirping noise from my phone distracted me. After a glance at the text, I sighed. Guess my day of dancing isn't over. I changed into some fresh dance clothes, grabbed my phone, and told a maid to call the car around.

Honey's POV

Mi-chan was really pushing herself. Takashi and I could hear all the different music starting and stopping. I know she wants to do something outstanding for us and herself, but she was practicing way too much. She was practicing when we left for school and still is now and it's been hours since we got home. But I knew better than to disturb Mi-chan. This is important to her.

I sighed and smiled at Takashi when I heard her studio door open and close and the soft pattering of feet as she headed to her room. Maybe I should try to convince her to take a break. However, that thought was short lived as she rushed down the stairs and hurriedly hugged me and Takashi bye, saying something about a friend needing help.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang. I shifted focus from my cake to hear a maid open the door and allow some people inside. After I finished my current slice, Takashi and I got up and headed to greet the guests. Ah! The host club is here! Yay!

"What are you guys doing here? We didn't have activities scheduled for tonight, did we?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Kyo-chan was quick to reply.

"I mentioned checking with Kimi-san to see how her choreography was coming. And-"

"I haven't seen my new daughter in days! I must check on her wellbeing! Also, Haruhi needs girl time with her new sister" Interrupted Tama-chan. Kyo-chan and Haru-chan looked irritated.

"Kimi said she wanted to see us again~ Here we are~" the twins chimed.

"Sorry guys but Mi-chan just left. She went to help a friend out at his studio." As I said this, Tama-chan started hyperventilating and muttering about Mi-chan and a suspicious boy. Hika-chan, and Kao-chan frowned deeply. Kyo-chan started looking up something on his phone and nodded to our group.

"Come on."

Kimi's POV

After a short ride, I met up at my old studio. My friend Jason, nicknamed Jay by friends, was teaching a class and wanted to know if I could help him. I can't remember the last time I've been able to do this. I feel so free. So many professional dancers look down on this sort of thing, but it is fun. Seeing the smiles on students' faces when they finally nail the move inspires you to keep going.

Today I was helping Jay work out a routine and then help teach some of the students as they arrived. We had just finalized the quick choreography and were taking a break while we waiting for the class to start. Suddenly, an idea hit me.

"Hey Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance with me in front of a bunch of rich kids?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Well that was easy and I have just the dance in mind. Jay has always been agreeable with things...even when he has no idea what he's getting into. Oh…there are all the students. I guess it's time to teach.

Club's POV

After an hour or so, we had finally reached the studio Kimi should be in. Realistically, it wasn't this long of a trip, but organizing a cakeoholic, a reluctant commoner, teasing twins, and overreacting blonde was a lot harder than it should have been.

As everyone, except Haruhi, ooh-ed and ahh-ed the building, Kyoya walked inside to find Kimi. As the rest of the group realized where he was heading, they hurried to catch up with him. Our eyes locked onto Kimi. She was wearing a white crop top, leggings, and ankle boots with a long sleeved flannel shirt wrapped around her hips. Kimi was surrounded by a group of various aged people. A teen boy with brown hair and bright green eyes wearing a white shirt with black shorts and black/white converse stood out from the others. It was unsettling to the group to see how well they matched in clothing and as a couple.

"Ok we'll do it from the top so you guys can see it all together" Kimi said as she and green-eyes turned to face the mirror while the music started playing.

 **/watch?v=efK_Nzc6wQU for what they see**

Kimi's POV

Jay and I had just finished dancing and instructed the class to copy when I saw the host club. I would have gone to see them but I got distracted with correcting a girl's technique. Then afterwards, Jay grabbed my hand pulled me towards him, spinning me around as we laughed. Today made me realize just how much I had really missed him. I twirled once more and hugged him.

Club's POV

We all watched as Kimi laughed and hugged green-eyes. Tamaki was twitching and panicking at the sight of his new "daughter" hugging a boy. He gripped Kyoya's arm tightly who looked annoyed at the idiotic blonde. Haruhi smiled at Kimi and the boy. They danced well and looked happy. The twins frowned at Kimi's response; she was their new toy and the boy was intruding. Honey smiled at Kimi's laughter and Mori had no noticeable reaction.

Kimi's POV

After Jay and I's hug, I turned to the host club, smiling brightly.

"Hey everyone!" I squealed, surprised, as the twins and Tamaki pulled me to them and away from Jay. I watched as they somehow managed to put Jay in a chair and find lamps to shine on him as if they were interrogating him…oh wait…they were. I sighed and stepped in between Jay and the host club.

"What are you guys doing?" Tamaki tried to grab me but I stepped back.

"We're here to save you!" Tamaki and the twins announced.

"Save me? From what? Jay?" I asked as I pulled Jay up and put the chair back. "Jay's a childhood friend. He wouldn't hurt me." A look from Kyoya shut Tamaki and the twins up so he turned to me.

"I wanted to see how well the plan was going. The ball is in a few days after all." I smiled brightly at him.

"I have just the plan! It'll be about twelve minutes for the actual routines, but I'll need a few minutes between them for costume changes, Kyoya-san. Everyone will love it." He nodded, approving.

After a few minutes of visiting, Kyoya had to force the club to leave. Honey told me I needed to be home in enough time for dinner before him and Mori left as well. I plopped down on the studio's floor to rest.

After a few minutes, Jay and I set to work preparing for the ball. The love-obsessed club visitors were going to be squealing and weeping once we were through.

 **The next chapter will start with the second episode. I'm sorry this hasn't been all that exciting yet, but I needed to set Kimi up and introduce Jay. Don't worry though. Jay will not be a large part of the story, but he will fill in when I need him to. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kimi's POV

Today is the day of the ball. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Jay and I have been working really hard to perfect the whole routine. I can't wait to see the audience's reactions. Kyoya said his announcement of a special dancer has managed to spur ticket sales with the men too. He warned me to be on my best behavior and be polite since they were technically the host's guests.

Kyoya even managed to fill me in on their plan. Apparently they're uniting two childhood friends and forcing them to talk things through. It sounds sweet.

While I may not have spent a lot of time with the club, I've realized a few things from my observations and Honey's ramblings; the twins seem lonely, Tamaki loves almost everyone he meets, Kyoya is nice…when he wants to be, and Haruhi is slowly accepting the club as her friends. I can't wait to start school at Ouran!

I should have started the day after I got here, but Kyoya has managed to postpone my entrance with the intent to introduce me to a large part of the student body tonight. I'm going to be in 1A with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a text. Jay wants to meet up for lunch before we have to leave for the dance. I'm too nervous to eat so I invite him over instead to keep me company while I get ready. The twins will be helping with costume changes and makeup/hair fixes, but I still need to make sure everything is packed properly.

Honey and Mori are staying at the school to get ready so I'll have to see them afterwards.

Since Jay is on his way, I hop in the shower. I know the maid's will let him in and lead him to my room so I take my time and relax. Afterwards, I throw on my underwear, a baggy shirt, and a pair of soft shorts and wrap my hair up in a towel. Since the twins are going to get me ready, I see no point in doing it myself and making them have to take everything off before starting again.

When I walk out, Jay is lying on my bed and staring at my ceiling. I smile and head to my closet to grab my garment bag with all my costumes. Just as I go to pull them down, Jay wraps his arms around me.

"You smell like coconut" he murmurs into my hair. I laugh and get my bag, walking away.

"That sounds creepy." He mutters a protest while I set to work checking everything. After a while, a maid brings by some light foods. I'm nervous and eating too much could make for a messy finale…or make me look a bit too big for my costume. Either one would be embarrassing.

By the time I snack on a couple sandwich triangles and granola bar and sip on a bit of water, it's time to go and Jay has managed to make me laugh enough to calm my nerves a bit. I slip on a pair of converse and grab my bags while he grabs his one.

Once there, Honey and Mori lead us around back to hide us from the guests. I raise my eyebrow at Haruhi being forced into a dressing room, but sit down so the twins can start working their magic. The moment they finish my makeup, one twin grabs me and starts fixing my hair while the other starts working on Haruhi's makeup.

I slip into the dressing room once the curls have set and the hairspray has dried and put on my skinny jeans, white v-neck, and cropped leather jacket. Jay will be matching me with the exception that his leather jacket isn't cropped.

The second I get out, Tamaki burst in reprimanding the club until his eyes locked onto Haruhi and I. One twin grabs each of us and pulls us out of the way of a hug-wanting Tamaki. Then he spots Jay and starts to rant about him. I roll my eyes and let Kyoya shut him up. I snicker at the sight of Haruhi wobbling down the hall in her heels before following Kyoya to our spots as he begins our introduction.

"We offer our sincerest apologies to all the eager students, but the hosts would like to take a quick break before we return energized and ready for more dances. In our place, we would like to welcome new student Kimi and her dance partner Jason to entertain you all."

With that, we begin our first dance.

 **/watch?v=I6NRGVk77sg &hd=1**

Afterwards, we rush back and change into our next costumes. This time I'm wearing a leotard with a mid-calf length white ruffle train in the back **(outfit in next video)** , and some white ballet shoes. I grab a big bundle of black cloth and let the twins do a few touchups. Jay refused to wear a tuxedo so he has a shirt with a tuxedo print, pair of black skinny jeans, and converse.

I stood on top of the staircase, tied one end of the black cloth around my neck and dropped the other half to the stage below.

 **/watch?v=uSz8GPcI9iw &hd=1**

When we left, the girls were screaming and turning into puddles of goo. Especially when Jay and I accidentally kissed. And I'm not sure why but the twins seem highly upset.

 **(I don't feel like repeating this change, describe clothes, touchup, dance, change, describe clothes, touchup, dance thing so this time their outfits are the same as the next video)**

I actually didn't care too much for this dance on its own, but it fits the story we're telling. Plus it took forever to convince Kyoya to let us do the water part.

 **/watch?v=etC2vava8CY**

 **(Same thing here)**

 **/watch?v=Oe4-ZNcP14E &hd=1**

Finally, we were done. After bowing respectfully to the crowd, we slipped away to change. Although…I'm not sure the girls quite understood what the story was because they were screaming "kya" and going on about Jay and I's love. On the plus side, the twins did look a bit happier before they slipped away to continue dancing with girls.

The plan was to change back into what I came in, but my clothes were gone and in their place was a mid thigh length black dress and some strappy black heels. Kyoya's plan. Twins' outfit. No doubt about it. Oh well…at least they have good taste. I slipped into the dress with relative ease and put the heels on.

When I walked out, the twins grabbed me and escorted me to the dance floor where I was swarmed by both girls and boys trying to get my attention. This is so weird…

I was thankful when Mori saved me and started slow dancing. At least this wasn't as weird. Afterwards, he twirled me into the arms of one of the twins.

"I'm sorry, but which one are you? Haruhi said your names but you were still introduced together." He sighed as though he expected this.

"Hikaru."

"I really am sorry. I know you guys are different but I haven't exactly been around you two much." I bit my lip softly as he nodded. He danced with me for a few minutes before sending me off to Kaoru. He seemed more understanding and happy to dance with me. I spent every second trying to notice differences.

After a few more minutes, he let me go to dance with a fangirl and I slipped away from the crowd. I had to accept a few dances from some brave guys that asked. Every free chance I got I looked for Jay. I finally noticed him by the speaker system and DJ. A smile was slowly forming when I noticed the song ending and changing to one I recognized from his playlist.

I watched as he slowly made his way to me and we started dancing. No story. Not for others pleasure. Just us making something up as we go.

 **/watch?v=ztCYPb_Hv08 &hd=1**

After we finished, the twins grabbed me and led me to a balcony where we were watching the spotlight couple dance. I looked over my shoulder but saw Jay leaving. I wondered where he was going, but the twins distracted me with suddenly-appearing bananas and pushed them in my face. I tore off a piece from both and ate them. They looked surprised considering they had already taken a bite.

I shifted my focus back when I looked down to see Tamaki push Haruhi into a girl, forcing them to kiss…what exactly did I miss? I looked around but all I could tell was the girls were excited as they squealed.

After the guests all left, Honey, Mori, and I left for our limo. As we passed the twins, me carrying my heels, I stopped to thank them for the outfit and promised to return it; if not when I started school tomorrow, then as soon as I could afterwards. They said not to worry, but it still wasn't mine to keep.

Twin's POV

The more we spent time with Kimi, as short and far apart as they are, we end up liking her more and more. She's nice to us and hasn't pretended to be able to tell us apart, but she recognizes we are different and wants to get to know our differences. She did have a point…Haruhi did introduce together. She didn't even bother to say which of us is which. Haruhi can tell us apart but she doesn't really know us as individuals.

We wanted to spend more time with Kimi, but instead she spends it all with her friend Jay. At least she said they're friends, but it's obvious he likes her. He kissed her during the second dance and the song and way they moved in their improvised slow dance was more than enough proof. It irked us to know end just how comfortable they were with each other. How they could dance so close. But...how did she feel about him?

She seems oblivious. Or she doesn't like him? If she liked him, wouldn't she have been too flustered to finish the dance? The story they told was about a couple who started dating after the girl was cheated on and then ends in them breaking up cause she was cheating…if they were together, shouldn't it have been more romantic and have a happy ending?

We don't want to share her…if she can tell us apart eventually, we want to keep her.

 **Sorry for all the dances. I just figured Kyoya would use them as a distraction while Tamaki and Haruhi do their thing with the couple. Then I just wanted to throw the other one in there. In the future, there will be fewer dances, but she is a dancer so come to expect maybe one a chapter or more depending on how I see the chapter going.**

 **So…will the twins end up with Kimi? Or will she be with Jay? With she be with someone else? DUN DUN DUNNNNN.**

 **Warning: chapters are going to start slowing down. This is my summer break project so I want to make it last a bit longer. Not sure how often I'll update, but it won't be too far apart. I kinda rushed to get the first few chapters out so I could get into the anime.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kimi's POV

I took a deep breath. Today was my first day at Ouran. I'm practically freaking out. Mori and Honey had dropped me off at the office. Because we weren't officially related, they were forced to head on to class. Unfortunately, the headmaster wanted to speak with me for a bit. As it turns out, I'm allowed to choose if I want to wear the uniform. He made sure to focus on me not wearing one.

In all honesty, I think this is his not-so-subtle way of telling me not to in case any paparazzi spot me. Ouran is full of talented people. Teaching a semi-famous dancer entitles them to a few extra bonus points, I suppose.

After getting my schedule and a very confusing school map, I wandered the halls until I found my classroom. Thankfully, Honey and Mori were very considerate and had made us leave earlier than usual so I could find my class before school started.

I bit my lip and opened the classroom door, preparing for the worst. Inside, I found a kind looking lady who introduced herself as Akita-sensei and an otherwise empty classroom. She handed me my class books and went over a few conduct rules. She also tried to help highlight the easiest routes to my classes as well as a few popular places around campus.

When we finished, the before-empty classroom was suddenly full. Embarrassed, I reached down and smoothed my skirt as the teacher started to introduce me.

"Class, I have been blessed with the opportunity to welcome you to our new and insanely talented dancer. I hope all of you were able to see her performance at the Host Club's ball. This is Shizuka Kimi. I hope you will all welcome her."

Twin's POV

Today is so exciting! Kimi is going to be an Ouran student! We finally get to spend time with her! We practically ran to the classroom. Kimi is talking to Akita-sensei so we can't just snatch her away yet. When the bell rang, Akita-sensei and Kimi turned around.

For a girl who danced in front of a majority of the school, Kimi sure looked nervous. As the teacher prattled on, we took in her outfit. For some reason, she wasn't in the yellow poofy monstrosity of a girls' uniform. Instead, she wore a thin light pink blouse with long flowy sleeves tucked into a black skirt printed with flowers and some matching pink heels. Her hair was pulled up and braided into a messy bun updo with a few strands to frame her face. Normally, we'd lecture her about having bright red hair and wearing pink, but…somehow she pulled it off.

For makeup, she wore mascara and eyeliner with some light face makeup to cover a few discolorations. Either way, she looked elegant and beautiful.

Wait…Shizuka?

Kimi's POV

After her slightly long winded introduction, I bowed slightly and smiled before hurrying to my seat. I was sitting behind the twins and Haruhi. All three turned back to smile at me. I noticed one twin's smile seemed kinder while the other's was a bit more like a smirk. Both were genuinely welcoming though. I'll have to ask Haruhi later.

~After Classes~

Phew…what a tough day. I kept getting distracted by blushing girls and smiling boys. This is so weird…I just hope all that is directed to the three hosts in front of me. I stood up to pack up my bag and when I turned, the class was just there…staring at me…

I blinked slowly, confused. Thankfully, two hands grabbed my wrists and started pulling me.

"Come on, Kimi! We have to go to the Host Club now!" I stumbled slightly and followed behind the ginger twins while Haruhi smiled slightly. She looked almost sorry for me. Not sure why.

After opening the doors, the twins whisked Haruhi off to change into today's costume. Apparently today was an outside day so everyone could enjoy the cherry blossoms.

~In the Gardens~

While everyone was hosting, I walked around taking in the scenery. Everything truly was beautiful. I laughed softly to myself as a cherry blossom landed on my nose. I crossed my eyes, trying to look at it. I failed to notice the small audience behind me.

"Umm…Shizuka-san?" I turned to see a small group of girls and boys. When had the boys gotten here? Doesn't the host club only serve girls?

"Yes?" I tilted my head softly. This was met with mild flushing. Are they sick? Is the pollen getting to them?

"We…we just wanted to tell you that your dancing was amazing at the ball. You and Jason were so cute together. A-are you dating him?" A girl chimed softly, fidgeting softly while I watched her.

"Thank you. I had a lot of fun, but no. Jason and I are not dating." I smiled at her, trying to make her feel more at ease. I could tell this was taking a lot out of her.

The boys sighed slightly. Relieved? What? I turned away as Honey ran up to me.

"Mi-chan! Come sit with Takashi and I! Please!" I smiled and allowed him to pull me away. I smiled apologetically over my shoulder at the group before kneeling on my knees beside Honey.

After a few minutes of easy conversation, mostly about cute things and my dancing, the twins swept me away. They grabbed Haruhi along the way and dragged us into a conversation about what electives to take. I sighed as they taunted Tamaki. Somewhere along the way, a board with graphs appeared while Kyoya explained some stuff and then everyone was freaking out over physical exams tomorrow.

I frowned slightly, thinking to myself. I really hate physical exams. They're so uncomfortable. I always end up with chatty nurses that try to be a little too friendly. I shuddered as I thought of a few past experiences when a hand waved in front of my face.

"Kimi? You drifted out for a moment." The whole club was staring at me.

"Sorry…just thoughts." I smiled brightly at them and watched as they all, except Mori, blushed faintly. Mori just patted my head.

As they resumed their plans, I went to grab my bag. It's been a long day…we should probably get home. I kinda want to dance today, but I need to rest. I was training myself into a grave for the ball. I haven't worked that much since before I quit dance camp. I'm actually a little sore.

When we got home, I ate half a sandwich before dragging myself to shower and then bed.

~School the Next Morning~

I'm actually proud of myself. I wanted to make my own uniform since I absolutely refuse to wear the ugly yellow dress. So I'm wearing a nice white long sleeved blouse (thick enough to hide my colorful unmentionables) tucked into a black skirt with black thigh high socks and black wedged ankle booties.

I sighed as I dragged myself down the hall with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. This was going to suck. As soon as the doors opened, a chirpy and peppy blonde grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Seeing me leave, a crowd started following me. Curiously, the Host Club did too; the twins to be perverted, Tamaki to "protect" me, Haruhi and Kyoya cause Tamaki dragged them, and Honey and Mori cause…actually I don't know.

My nurse looked really confused at the audience I had accumulated. I could tell she wanted to yell at them for being nosey, but sobbing teen girls and a charming blonde easily swayed her. Apparently everyone wanted to see the dancer practically naked.

Rather than fighting with them, I turned away and started undressing. The overwhelming group of perverts was about to be disappointed. I had foreseen this sort of thing and wore a white cami and black shorts under my uniform. They were tight enough that the nurse could get accurate readings and covered just enough.

Twin's POV

Kimi looked so pretty. It was actually relieving to see her still in actual clothes. There are far too many guys in the crowd. Although, she still managed to look seductive as she slowly went to hold her long red hair up so the nurse could measure her bust and waist. The nurse then tightened the measuring tape around her hips. We couldn't see, but we were sure Kimi was blushing as she knew attention was being drawn to her backside. A few whistles rang out from some guys, but a glare from the host club shut them up.

Kimi's POV

Well…that was awkward…extremely so. I ended up hiding out in Haruhi's tent and watched as Tamaki walked out in a brunette wig…he really is an idiot. Afterwards, I followed the group to Haruhi's private room. Again, I ended up hiding with her. I looked away while she undressed but looked when a man walked in the room and grabbed her.

Instinctively, I stood up and kicked him into a wall. Living with the Haninozuka family really has its perks. I was trained in martial arts since I started living with them. I wasn't nearly as strong as the rest of the family, but I did have my own advantages. Dancing has made me agile and nimble while a good bit of the family lacks agility.

Hearing the loud crash, the Host Club burst in and, once again, I returned to my own little corner. I was still embarrassed they had come to see me undress. Don't they know boundaries?

The club started lecturing the man about what being a host meant and then soft-hearted Tamaki went on to help him find his family.

After he went on his merry way, Haruhi asked to be allowed to alone, and, of course, Tamaki took it the wrong way until Haruhi explained.

Taking this distraction, I started to slip out of the room. I really wanted to go home alone.

"Kimi! Wait!" I stopped walking and allowed Hikaru and Kaoru to catch up to me.

"Kimi…we're really sorry. We shouldn't have spied on you earlier. It must have been really uncomfortable for you."

Wow…didn't expect that. I turned and smiled at them.

"Thanks…it's ok. I'm kinda used to it."

Twin's POV

WHAT?! USED TO IT?!

~Time Skip to that Evening~

Random POV

A cruel looking man sat in his expensive office chair, examining several files and websites…

Hmm…so Shizuka Kimi was attending Ouran…she would be quite an asset to have. Advertisement, entertainment, and a bride to my son.

 **Sorry if people seem OOC here. I kinda wanted to focus on how popular Kimi is becoming. But to clarify, the twins were not going to be perverted. They were just upset at the crowd and wanted to protect her but weren't sure how to. Tamaki just assumed and the rest of the club got roped along. As for the students, seeing how they oogled the twins and tried to spy on Haruhi, I think they prob would stare at her.**

 **Also, I would like to let everyone know that all my URLs will be from youtube. Depending on what I copy and paste, you should only have to type " " or " /" and then paste the rest in. But, for your sake, I will try to remember to start adding the video titles. I'm not sure if I'll do it with the video or at the end of the chapter, but it'll be somewhere.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kimi's POV

I was thinking about the past week. The whole club made a point to apologize to me for the other day. I really appreciated their apologies and it made me feel much closer to them. All in all, I was really growing to love everyone.

So far, the twins and I were becoming great friends. I was starting to be able to tell the differences between them, but it wasn't easy. I messed up sometimes, but I think Hikaru and Kaoru were happy I was trying so hard. I haven't managed to get to know Haruhi that well. I tried, but every time I did, Tamaki would freak out about his daughters spending time and then twirl away with Haruhi.

Speaking of Tamaki, I'm still adjusting to him. He's a certain brand of personality that takes quite some time to get used to. But I could definitely admire his strong love for everyone. As for Kyoya…well…he was more civil to me than I would have expected, but I think he's just trying to get in my good graces so I'll dance for the club again.

I'm sad I haven't been able to spend more time with Honey and Mori. I just really enjoy being with the twins and Kyoya always seems to be trying to talk to me. Though, I should make more of an effort for them. After all, I did partially leave training to be here with them…strong emphasis on partially.

As I was sitting in a corner with my legs tucked beneath me and a few textbooks in front of me, Kyoya approached me. He cleared his throat unnecessary except to get my attention. I looked up at him, confused.

"How are you today, Kimi-san?" He asked, his pleasant tone somewhat forced.

"Fine, Kyoya-senpai. Did you need something? Am I disturbing the club?"

"Not at all. It's a pleasure to have you here. I was just wondering a few things about you."

"Oh…would you like to sit down and ask then?" I untucked my legs and smoothed my skirt, gesturing to the seat across from me. He sat down…somehow he always manages to have impeccable posture.

"As I'm sure you know, I research all members and guests of the club. Seeing your close relationship with Honey and Mori, I thought it beneficial to research you as well…and…your record is vague and spotty." I bit my lip softly. Of course…I should have known not to expect privacy here.

"Is that a problem? My relationship to the Haninozukas and Morinozukas should prove my innocence well enough. In any case, I do not interact with your customers on a daily basis and my interactions with the hosts are brief so I am not tarnishing your precious club's reputation. Parts of my past are buried for reasons and will remain so until I say otherwise." I snapped at him. First he watches me undress (yes I forgave them but it was still rude) and now he questions my private record. Unbelievable.

"That's not what I meant…"

Before I could comment otherwise, a teary-eyed Honey walked over to me, sniffling.

"Mi-chan, Mi-chan. I lost my sandal." He cried softly. Without allowing me to respond, Mori walked over.

"Mitsukuni…it was lying over there." The two had a soft and, apparently, well received moment as Honey leaped into Mori's arms. I smiled at their host-ly antics and turned to see the twins handing Haruhi a small sweet. I listened as she told a few fangirls it would be an offering for her mother. Haruhi's mother passed away? That's sad.

I walked over to them, standing by the twins as Tamaki handed Haruhi an absurd amount of sweets.

"Are those fake tears too?" She deadpanned while Tamaki started defending himself.

"How can you say that? My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host. Well? Are you impressed? Have you fallen for me anew?" How was Tamaki sparkling like that?

I squeaked in surprise as he suddenly turned to me.

"Kimi! How about you? Have you fallen for me?" Should I go along? Hmm…

My eyes suddenly watered and I sniffled, looking down as my hair fell over my face.

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm not worthy of any affections you could offer. Please don't taunt me so." For good measure, I hiccupped quietly.

I watched as every turned to look at me, shocked and some…jealous? Before they could speak, I grabbed a tissue, dabbed under my eyes to prevent my makeup from smearing, and grabbed a piece of cake.

"You…you were faking?" Tamaki asked slowly. I nodded, taking another bite before looking around him and pointing at a head peeking around the door.

I watched as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki welcomed her a bit too intensely. I may have snickered a bit as she pushed Tamaki away and started insulting him. I may have full out laughed as the newcomer tackled Kyoya in a hug, practically proclaiming her love for him.

However, that attracted her attention so she turned to look at me.

"Are…are you Shizuka Kimi?" Damn…the girl is some sort of European. I nodded slightly and watched as her eyes teared up.

"I'm so sorry about –"

"Aren't you here to see Kyoya-senpai?" I cut her off. Thankfully, this worked in distracting her as she turned to him with starry eyes.

"Of course! I wanted to see my fiancée with my very own eyes!"

"Fiancée?" One twin started.

"Kyoya-senpai's?" The other finished.

I stood by Kyoya and listened in as she introduced herself and proclaimed her obsession with some game character. I watched as the club freaked out at her praises of a kind and gentle person.

Kyoya suddenly looked down towards me. I glanced at him briefly before continuing to watch the twins do…whatever that was.

"You know she's not my fiancé, right?"

Everyone, except me, stopped and turned to stare at Kyoya, shocked.

~The Next Day~

I was sitting between the twins as Tamaki started talking about making Haruhi girly again. I yawned slightly, leaning my head against the one on my right's (Kaoru?) shoulder. I listened as Tamaki started talking about Haruhi only having the twins for classmates.

"Still here, Tamaki-senpai."

Of course, I was ignored as everyone turned to see Renge enter with cookies. Tamaki practically worshipped how girly the action was only to be cut down with her harsh words.

I could almost see the hearts flying off her as she presented them to Kyoya. I smiled as Honey adorably nibbled one before Mori reprimanded him for eating such a burnt thing.

I had to block Renge from trying to go after him. I looked at her with narrowed eyes and a glare. She squealed and ran off to hide behind her precious Kyoya who looked at me and smiled. Wait what?

I ignored that and went to grab a cookie from Haruhi's hand. I rolled my eyes as one stood in front of Haruhi and bit the cookie while the other licked a crumb off my cheek. Oh the things they'll do to get a rise out of Tamaki.

I pulled away to avoid Tamaki's inevitable freak out and went to leave when a hand grabbed mine. I turned back, confused, only to watch as Kyoya barely wiped my licked cheek with a baby wipe.

"Flu season" was his only explanation.

I smiled slightly, even more confused, before heading to the bathroom to check my makeup. He could have smeared some. Although, in doing so, I missed Renge's murderous glare at my back.

When I came back, Renge was handing out new character descriptions. Honey as a thug? Well this I have to see. I raised my eyebrow as she turned to me. Now what? I'm not even a host. I'm just here for family.

"And you! You're the man-stealing dancer whore with dead parents!"

The room was so silent you could hear a pen drop. Until I punched Renge. Then you could hear the sound of my fist hitting her perfect face and her obnoxious screams as she fell to the floor along with my heels clicking along the tile floor as I turned and left. I could hear Hikaru and Kaoru try to come after me, but I hurried away.

~The Next Day~

I had successfully avoided the Host Club today, with the exception of Honey and Mori, but now it was activity hours and I had nothing to do. Honey had dragged me down with them, but I was sitting as far away as I possibly could. I should have known everyone would learn eventually. Although I was hoping it would be later. At least they don't know everything.

My parents had died a short while back. My mother and father were dancers as well. In fact she was part of the royal ballet. I was so proud of her. She was flawless in everything she did. Mom would have continued to excel in dancing if it wasn't for that plane crash. Dad participated in ballet as a training partner with mom, but his true love was in jazz. From a young age, I was raised singing show tunes and dancing, but we all found out passion in separate dance styles.

They had come to visit me in Chicago…I was training at a prestigious dance academy. We were going to be doing ballet this recital so mom was eager to see me. She and dad were so impressed with me. It was one of the best moments of my life…until they left…and the plane crashed…

"Kimi?" I looked up at the redheaded clones, saying nothing.

"Renge crossed a line…we never would have forced you to tell us that unless you were ready." Hikaru (?) started.

"We won't say we understand how rough it may be…but hopefully we can help in any way you see fit." Kaoru (?) continued.

"We don't know your relationship with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, but you're our friend. And, just so you know, you're welcome at our house any time you want." They finished together.

I couldn't even express how thankful I was for their kind words so I settled for a hug.

But…just thinking about it now was making me sick on my stomach. As they walked away, I got up to leave only to be stopped by Renge. A few moments ago, Haruhi had taught her a lesson in making friends.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said any of that yesterday. I realize now that Kyoya is not interested in me." I stared at her blankly before walking away. It would take more than a petty girl's empty apologies to sway me.

I continued walking, allowing nothing to stop me until I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped, waiting, but nothing could have prepared me for what I heard.

"Would you like to go on a date?"

I slowly turned around to look at Tamaki with a confused expression on my face.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNN**

 **In all honesty, I don't think the twins were OOC here. I think they would be a bit more empathetic to Kimi losing her parents because they grew up feeling alone and in their own little world and that's kinda where she is now. She's becoming dependant on her friends just like they are, but she's not quite ready to fully trust them all.**

 **Also, once again, due to difficulties, the absolute best I can do for video links is provide everything after the " " (or " /" depending on where the link gets cut) and the video/channel name. Posting full links does not work for me. I'm doing what I can to help, but full links just don't work. Parts get cut out and it's confusing. It could just be issues on my end or it could be on the websites, but I'm trying my best.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kimi's POV

I stood there stunned and unsure of what to say.

"Well…would you?" I briefly considered what was happening. Tamaki didn't like me. I knew that. He's ignored me before in favor of Haruhi. So what does he want? Only one way to find out.

"I'd love to, Tamaki-senpai. Pick me up Saturday at noon." Three days until our "date." I turned and resumed walking before he could agree or disagree.

Now to finally get home.

~The Next Day Club Activities~

I was sitting in my usual corner. However, today I was reading some book. Apparently it was popular, but it seemed really boring. I sighed and set it down before scanning the room. My eyes landed on my new best friends: Hikaru and Kaoru. They were wearing weird hats. Curiously, I got up to check out what was happening.

As I got there, I heard them explaining their appeal to Haruhi. Was she blind? Even if the whole taboo thing wasn't appealing to me, they were good looking. I felt weird when they held a customer's chin and basically implied a threesome with her. Not sure why. They're just friends.

I giggled as they gave Haruhi a "so there" look as the girls squealed uncontrollably. The situation became even funnier as Tamaki whipped out a laptop and tried scolding the twins for photoshopped images of Haruhi. I stood between them, laughing unladylike at the image.

"You two are unbelievable. You actually photoshopped that?" I managed to spit out between laughter. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked down at me, smiling brightly while nodding.

"Photo…shopped?" Tamaki seemed actually stunned.

"We did a good job, huh? We think we did~" As I watched Tamaki, Kaoru wrapped his arms around my shoulder and Hikaru wrapped his around my waist.

"Although with Mi-chan, we wouldn't need to photoshop~" I rolled my eyes slightly. Anything to get a rise out of Tamaki.

"What can I say? Dancing does the body well." Although…despite their taunting Tamaki's "daughter" and date for Saturday, he seemed distracted. Oh…he wants to see Haruhi dress like a girl. I tried stifling my laughter as he went off to attempt to sway Haruhi to wear the dress like in his fantasy. I may have slipped as they customers carried on saying they would like to see too. If only they knew…

"Stop photoshopping pictures of me without my permission. Just what do you take other people for?"

I stopped laughing as the twins' grips on me tightened while bringing their faces closer to mine, looking at Haruhi.

"Isn't it obvious? Toys. In order to make life interesting, you need stimulating toys. And Kimi is very stimulating." I'm not proud to say I snorted at their obvious sexual innuendo.

"She isn't your toy!" Haruhi attempted to argue. Before anything could continue, our attention was drawn to another set of double doors. Has that always been there? Anyway, the figure behind the doors was attempting to persuade us into joining his Dark Magic Club. Whoever it was, he seemed attractive.

"Aww a little kitty toy~ I can't join but can I have one?~" I practically begged him, bouncing childishly. I love cats. I was practically ignoring the twins and Haruhi in favor of a cute cat toy, but tuned in to hear Kyoya say his name.

"Nekozawa? Neko-kun?" I smiled brightly at him.

"Ah, Kimi. It's been a while." I squealed slightly as Tamaki grabbed me and pulled me behind him.

"You must stay away or else be cursed." Well then…too bad I already know him. Rolling my eyes, I started walking away from him and back to Nekozawa. We chatted quietly while Tamaki reminisced about his supposed curse, Kyoya chiming in appropriately.

"I guess now I know why lessons with you were always dark. Gotten any better at dancing, Neko-kun?"

"Not really. When the only instructor that can dance in the dark moves to Chicago, it's hard to continue." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Oh…would you like to continue our lessons?"

"It would be nice…you don't mind?"

"I live to dance." I shrugged slightly.

Before we could continue, a flashlight was thrust in Nekozawa's face and he ran away screaming. I glared at the twins and smacked them upside their heads before walking off to my corner to continue reading. This time, I popped in my headphones and listened to music until it was time to go.

~Next Day~

What…did…I…miss? Why is Hikaru's hair pink? Why is Kaoru's blue? What the hell happened yesterday? Whatever happened sure led to making my morning interesting.

I rested my head down on my desk, laughing hysterically. However I stopped once they started getting violent. Once again, I smacked both of them, frowning. They looked back at me almost apologetically before arguing again.

After class, I let everyone out of the room before blocking the door so it was only Hikaru, Kaoru, and I.

"Oh…Mi-chan wants us all to herself?~ Wanna tell us something?~" They smirked at me.

"Knew it. So why on earth do you two look like whacked up troll dolls?" They looked at each other slightly.

"Fake fighting so we can see Haruhi's house." I sighed. Must be important to them.

"Whatever you say." With that, we went to lunch where the fighting continued.

I stood by Kyoya as the twins ordered lunch…well more like scare the workers. I smiled as Honey attempted to remedy the situation in the best way he knew how: cake. I elbowed Mori slightly and he went to fetch Honey from the twin's wrath.

Today was weird. I followed Kyoya as he went to order his lunch. Right now, he was the sanest one to be around. I didn't mind his quiet nature; the manipulation was another but it wasn't all his fault. Ones personality reflects their upbringing.

"Kyoya-san?"

"Hmm?" He glanced at me briefly, looking downward to my lack of a plate.

"Are you worried about Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Well…if they keep fighting, we may be forced to drop the brotherly love package." He responded, sitting down at a table. He tried to hand me a piece of bread from his plate but I shook my head.

"Kyoya-san?"

"Yes?"

"That's not what I asked." He looked at me shocked for a moment before laughing softly.

"You sure are something, Kimi-san."

"Thank you?"

With that, I dropped the conversation. I had given him plenty to talk about. Instead, we sat in silence. I trust Kyoya to make the right decision. He needs to realize his father's approval isn't everything. I may not know the man personally, but he sounds cold hearted. He will either hand off the company to his most deserving son or end up with Kyoya as his rival.

I jumped slightly as a tray clattered beside me. I looked up to see Kaoru smiling at me. I smiled back as he sat down beside me.

"Kimi-chan? You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense. Here Kimi-chan~" I rolled my eyes and accepted the bread this time. I wasn't going to eat it but maybe it would make him leave me alone. Thankfully, he did. Unfortunately, he ended up arguing with Hikaru. Knowing it's fake doesn't make it any less hard to watch. So I got up with Haruhi, throwing the bread away as we left.

Kyoya's POV

Kimi sure is an interesting girl…not many have tried to see past my cold nature. Not that I mind, but still. Regardless, I wonder about her health. I've never really seen her eat, have I? It's hard to remember. I hope she is eating fine. Dancing burns lots of calories and I know she practices every day when she gets home.

Kimi's POV

The rest of the day was happening fairly slowly. Classes, classes, classes, and then club activities. Being an unofficial member, I joined the host club. They were closed for the day due to the twins fighting. At this point it was becoming repetitive and childish.

Although this was interesting, I'm not a willing actress unless it's fun for me. I'm sure Kyoya noticed my disinterest as Kaoru pulled out one of Nekozawa's cat dolls. I'm sure he also noticed my eyebrow raise at Haruhi's deflated look once she realized she was played. Oh well.

I stood up to leave. This wasn't fun anymore. I just wanted to go practice dancing. I went to the corner to grab my bag and turned to see Kyoya.

"Kimi-san…do you have any plans this weekend?" Whoa what…two hosts now? Damn I got skills. "I was thinking of holding a club vacation weekend and, since you may as well be a member, you have to accompany us." Oh. Tamaki looked nervous.

"Sorry Kyoya-san. Got myself a hot date this weekend. Please withhold all club activities. I'd hate to miss anything." I was walking backwards. I ended with giving a slight wave and turning.

Kyoya's POV

Kimi has a date? This may prove…problematic.

Twin's POV

DATE? AND SHE DIDN'T TELL US? WITH WHO?

Kimi's POV

After I got home, I tried to start practicing dancing, but nothing was coming to mind. A few pathetic attempts later and I slid down against a wall to rest. Next thing I knew, someone was nudging me slightly.

"Kimi? Wake up. You need to go to your bed."

"Mmm…Chika?" I rolled onto my back slightly to look up at him, smiling sleepily.

"Kimi, get up."

"Respect your elders, Chika." I pouted at him slightly.

"Just get up. Everyone else is in bed." I wish poor Chika would lighten up…but I understood why he wouldn't. Instead of furthering the conversation, I sat up.

"Thank you, Chika. We should get to bed now." With that, we walked towards our room. I waited until he turned to go to his room down the opposite hall.

"Chika?"

No response.

"Thank you. I know I'm not your favorite person; probably one of your least favorites now. But thank you. You're the only one who hasn't given me pity or tried to fake sympathy. Now that the Host Club knows, I have a feeling quite a few people will know soon enough. Not like mom and dad were that well known. No one tries to remember the names of dancers unless they're cool and modern…guess ballet and jazz didn't fit into that."

Chika nodded his head slightly before walking away. We may not know each other well enough, but we respect our each other…for everything we go through; for our strengths and weaknesses; for everything.

And with that, we went to sleep.


End file.
